User blog:Pihou/Theory to the Community's Problem!
I notice how the community, especially on the wiki, are always asking for a new male VOCALOID or at least not another female and Japanese VOCALOID. And I understand that and I feel the same way. But then they are released and most of the time they don't sell well at all. Look at KAITO, when he was first sold in V1 he undersold by VOCALOID standards, Hiyama Kiyoteru was the least popular AHS VOCALOID released to date, Gakupo was outsold and beaten in popularity by GUMI when she was released and Gachapoid, well....he kind of just happened and no one really cared. The same happened with Utatane Piko, but people liked him more at least. VY2 and Big Al were fairly alright, but VY2 isn't used as much as VY1, especially in commercial things like to "head official Yamaha products", where VY1 is used instead. YOHIOloid wasn't as well received as OLIVER (of course because he's a shota or has high voice), and Tonio is the least popular VOCALOID to date. It's not just male VOCALOIDs that are the problem, though. It's also when we add new VOCALOID females that are different from usual. Mew, who has a deeper, huskier voice and Megurine Luka (least popular of the CV series), as well, VOCALOID2 miki (who I love so much!) and YANHE are not as popular because their voices aren't higher pitched, the voices are changed or sound "robotic", have something "off" about them (v flower's lisp and some of the loudness of her voice at times -only way I know to describe since I own her-), or their designs aren't as attractive (Sweet ANN, SONiKA, Clara etc). With the exception of IA, Yukari, kokone or Merli, and a few others who are more popular. With the exceptions of Kagamine Len (even though he's less popular than Kagamine Rin), the later success of KAITO's V1 and the V3 update, the Camui Gakupo V3 update and OLIVER, it's safe to say that male VOCALOIDs aren't popular. Which I think is funny, since we're always asking for more male VOCALOIDs. But when we do get them, we don't want them and they end up being less popular than the females. I'm not saying that we should just give up on males, that's stupid. :-D I'm referring to the idea that I found in a YouTube video. I recently found a channel called Game Theory, and it's great! Then I came across a video about how Game Theory: Are Gamers Killing Video Games? , and there are many similarities between video games and VOCALOIDs that I noticed! And I don't think that it's so much that we all are like this, but the people who want change/innovation/male VOCALOIDs, are the minority. And when we get what we want, the majority ignores it and that's another reason why the males don't sell as well. Because those who want the change and innovation are outnumbered by the ones who want the same things over and over again. What do you think? Am I correct or no? :-) Category:Blog posts